Immortal Stain Body Arts
A body arts and information business started by Carin S.M. Paridell. The Relationship Connections can be bought to the store and information about who to talk to can be obtained from that Relationship as long as those people are connected to the store. See connections section below for details. 'Appearance' The store is a small shop located in Little Moscow. Outside there is a large window looking into the body art parlor with Immortal Stain Body Arts on the window. Inside, the walls are painted black with subtle arcs of colorful paint on the walls. There is a front desk where a receptionist sits and a few chairs for those waiting for their appointments. There are five visible stations and one behind the wall directly behind the front desk. The different stations specialize in tattooing, piercing, branding, scarification, and subdermals. The hidden station has more specialized tools and provides services for all of the functions of the other stations. This station is mainly reserved for fatebound, fae, and dokkalfar. In the back, there is another door, hidden only with the same colors as the rest of the walls. In there, is a small office with a desk with a computer and phone, a couple of chairs, some shelves, and some file cabinets. A bathroom is also located near the back of the store. 'Workers' Carin S.M. Paridell - Original owner, no longer in the city. Specialized in tattooing, piercing, branding, scarification, subdermals, and investigation. She took the special requests like eye tattoos and was the only one in the shop who knows how to give subdermals, microdermals, and transdermals. She was also willing to take a personal look into certain investigative cases. She was also willing to forge paperwork for fatebound to explain their appearances to the mortal population for a price. Receptionist - A faeblooded male who manages the appointments for both the body arts section of the store as well as the investigation section in the back. Tattooist - Specializes in tattooing. She is a male bodied Bluebeard fatebound with The Ties that Bind. Piercer - Specializes in piercing. They are a female bodied Half-Blooded Bastard fatebound with Burdened with Glorious Purpose. Brander - Specializes in branding. He is a fiery ifrit Djinn fatebound with Change of Heart. Cutter - Specializes in scarification. She's a Sccubi fatebound with Draining Love. In addition to those mentioned above, there are five others employed at Immortal Stain that go out and investigate different cases brought to the information side of the business. These five employees are: A trans-gendered Changling with Facestealer. A male Oracle with Tangles in the Loom. A female Huldra with Addictive Personality. A male bodied gender neutral Jorogumo with Silk Threads. A female Fiend with Loaded Bargain. 'Connections' * Industrial Workers - Industrial workers who work in the industrial district. * Art Community - The network of artists within King George City as well as the nation wide network as well. * Homeless - The eyes and ears of the undervalued and ignored on the street. * International Community - The mishmash community of the International District, Chinatown, Little Moscow, and other members of the international community. * University Students - Students who attend or have attended the University. * Port Workers - Workers who attend to the port and the docks. * Troubled Teenagers - Troubled teens know their way around the city just as much as the homeless community knows the alleyways. Since Carin left the city and thus Immortal Stain, her Connections are no longer applicable. Special considerations - Immortal Stain will not take any investigative cases related to court matters. They will, however, take cases that are personal business of courtiers. Unseelie members are allowed more consideration than others, but all non-court cases are welcome. Category:Unseelie Category:Businesses